Buzz, Buzz
Buzz, Buzz is the ninth short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Trascript *Mr. Litwak: "Citrusella Flugpucker was enjoying her work Crumbelina's House. Birds were singing, and apples were ripening on the trees. It was a lovely day." *Candlehead: "Hello, Citrusella." *Mr. Litwak: "Said Candlehead. *Candlehead: "You look as bright and cheerful as my candle hat." *Citrusella: "Oh, I am." *Mr. Litwak: "Replied Citrusella." *Candlehead: "What's that noise?" *Mr. Litwak: "Asked Candlehead." *Citrusella: "It's the bee lollipops. *Mr. Litwak: "Laughed Citrusella." *Citrusella: "They're all in these cookie things called beehives. Crumbelina's pit crew is taking them by the locker rooms. Crumbelina says her bees make good honey, and she's giving some of them to her friends." *Mr. Litwak: "Just then, Sticky Wipplesnit hummed in." *Sticky: "Take care, you two. Don't make the bees angry. They might sting you." *Mr. Litwak: "Candlehead didn't like being told what to do by Sticky, and she buzzed away in her Ice Screamer." *Sticky: "Goodbye, Citrusella." *Mr. Litwak: "Called Sticky, and set off to see Swizzle at the next kart stop. Minty and Torvald, Sticky's big sisterd, were busy arranging gumdrops, but they scampered off when they saw Sticky." *Sticky: "I remember the first time Minty met Torvald and I." *Mr. Litwak: "Laughed Sticky." *Sticky: "We nearly made her eyes pop out. Rancis soon put a stop to our games." *Swizzle: "Minty is the only one who can keep Rancis and Torvald in order." *Mr. Litwak: "Chuckled Swizzle." *Swizzle: "I sometimes call them 'The Bees'." *Sticky: "A good name." *Mr. Litwak: "Replied Sticky." *Sticky: "They're terrors when they start buzzing around." *Mr. Litwak: "Candlehead bustled in." *Candlehead: "What's that, Swizz? *Mr. Litwak: "She snorted." *Candlehead: "Are you afraid of bees? They're only insects, after all, so don't let that buzzbox palette swap tell you different." *Swizzle: "Her name is Sticky, and she didn't. We..." *Candlehead: "I wouldn't care. *Mr. Litwak: "Interrupted Candlehead." *Candlehead: "If hundreds were swarming around. I'd just go to the beauty parlor and make them buzz off." *Swizzle: "Buzz buzz buzz." *Mr. Litwak: "Retorted Swizzle. The next morning, Candlehead arrived at the girl'sd locker room for a shower. The candy fans were excited, and keen to see Candlehead nice and clean. The platform was crowded, and Duncan was in a hurry." *Duncan: "Mind your backs." *Mr. Litwak: "He shouted. Then, there was trouble. The beehive fell and broke open. The siting cleared like magic. Candlehead heard a familiar buzzing. The bees were too cold to be cross, so they buzzed around a member of her pit crew, hoping she'd mend their hive, but she didn't understand, nor did the other, so the bees turned to Candlehead. Her body was nice and warm." *Candlehead: "Buzz off! Buzz off!" *Mr. Litwak: "Hissed Candlehead. One bee burnt it's foot." *Bee Lollipop: "Ooh, aah, ooh! ooh!" *Mr. Litwak: "The bee thought Candlehead had burnt it on purpose. So it stung Candlehead right back on the nose." *Candlehead: "EEEE!" *Mr. Litwak: "Whistled Candlehead. She had had enough. So had her pit crew. They didn't notice till' too late that they had left all of her clothes behind. They tried everything to get rid of the bees. First, they spun around on the roundabout, but to no avail. They tried washing them off, but the bees clung harder to Candlehead's warm body. Then they tried steaming them off by going to the beauty parlor, but still, the bees wouldn't go away. *Green Saltwater Taffy: "It's no good, Candlehead." *Mr. Litwak: "Said one her pit crew members." *Grean Saltwater Taffy: "We'll just have to go back to Crumbelina's, and fetch another hive." *Mr. Litwak: "Candlehead's reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing. Crumbelina was waiting anxiously for Candlehead. When she arrived, the bees swarmed straight into their new home." *Green Saltwater Taffy: "Come on, Candlehead." *Mr. Litwak: "Said the Green pit crew member." *Green Saltwater Taffy: "What you need now is a good wash-down." *Mr. Litwak: "Later that day, Candlehead was resting in her house, when Crumbelina came to see her." *Crumbelina: "Thank you for saving my bees." *Mr. Litwak: "She said." *Crumbelina: "It's a pity it's not Christmas; then we could call you Candlehead the red-nosed Sugar Rush Racer!" *Mr. Litwak: "Everyone laughed, even Candlehead. But instead, they decided to call Candlehead "The Bees' Knees, which means they thought she was more useful than ever."